Desiree
Desiree is a ghost who travels the world granting anyone's deepest desires (wishes and desires expressed verbally i.e. "I wish..." or "I want..."). However, the wishes usually have disastrous results or consequences. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. Story in "Danny Phantom" Previous Life Prior to her life as a ghost, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a Sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the Sultan's jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart and old age, Desiree wandered around as a ghost, forever stuck granting whatever wishes people desire. When her origin is being told, it appears that she wasn't evil at first, but eventually grew bitter and envious of her "masters'" happiness, and apparently decided to have wishes end up turning against the wisher. What You Want At some point in history, her spirit somehow ends up in a genie's bottle and is on display at a swap market. There, a little girl accidentally frees her when her balloon's string knocks down the bottle. When Desiree is freed, she grants the girl's wish for cotton candy, thus producing a tidal wave of it that destroyed the market, much to the delight of a dentist. The moment she appears, Danny fights her and uses his ghost ray for the first time to blast her away. Afterwards, she continues granting other wishes: Dash turning into a Hulk-like creature to crush the other football team, Paulina turning into a cute and popular anime character named Sayonara Pussycat (a parody of Hello Kitty), and giving a surfer's car the uncontrollable power of flight (causing the surfer to conclude he's hallucinating). When Tucker, who is jealous of Danny's powers, wishes for ghost powers, she gives him powers that consume him and turn him evil. A rivalry between him and Danny then takes place as Tucker begins to become more ghost-like. Eventually, Danny captures Desiree by wishing her to disappear into the thermos, along with saving Tucker. Days in Prison She has a brief cameo in "Prisoners of Love" as one of the many ghosts in jail. She helps Danny to escape from Walker's Prison. Return to the Wish Business She later gets another starring role in "Memory Blank" when she arrives in time for the meteor shower, in which many people will be making wishes. She first destroys a sale of non-environmental trucks when Sam wishes for it by giving life to a giant fake cow. Then, when Sam inadvertently wishes for something bad to happen to Paulina, Desiree brings the Trinity of Doom to life as a trio of evil ghosts to hunt and kill Paulina. When Sam wishes she never met Danny after they had a fight, Desiree grants it and creates a world where Danny did not know Sam, thus never gaining his ghost powers that Sam partially caused him to gain. Sam struggles to get Danny his powers back, and after she recreates the accident, a now inexperienced Danny Phantom tries in vain to control his "new" powers to stop Desiree, who kept getting stronger due to the vast amount of wishes being made during the meteor shower. Sam finally wishes to take back the wish she made prior, causing Danny's memory to be restored and to once more seal Desiree, through which she remarks, "I have got to stop granting every wish I hear!" Reign Storm She has another small cameo in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led millions of ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. Christmas Night She returns again in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who help Danny save Christmas. Saving the Earth and the Ghost Zone She is seen briefly in the series finale "Phantom Planet", first getting attacked by Vlad's ghost hunting team The Masters' Blasters and then helping Danny, Skulker, and millions of other ghosts turn the entire planet intangible so that a massive asteroid could pass through it. Info Personality Desiree remains a rather vindictive genie, probably due to her own tale of tragedy and being broken hearted. Her wishes reflect this; giving off grave consequences beneath the wishes the people make, similar to the story of The Monkey's Paw. It's possible she's merely taking out her anger over her loss onto the people whose wishes she grants. Her love tragedy also gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man touch her unless she wishes it. Sometimes she would use wishes people make to her advantage. Powers * Fly: Normal ghost powers. * Intangibility: Normal ghost powers. * Invisibility: Normal ghost powers. * Wish Granting: Aside from standard ghost powers, Desiree has the ability to grant wishes like that of a genie. This power commonly ends up producing ghosts, which sometimes disappear when she is defeated (such as the wishes in Memory Blank), and sometimes not (such as Tucker Phantom). Most of the wishes she grants have dire consequences on the people who wished them. This is probably due to the wish not being specific, and therefore, she can grant it in any way she chooses (For example, if one were to wish for a monster truck, she could make a literal, monstrous truck). However she is limited only to however she can interpret the wish and cannot grant it in a way completely unrelated to the wish. Her ability is not under her control, as she is forced to grant every wish that she hears. These include wishes that would lead to her defeat, which were used in both of the episodes in which she was the main antagonist (the first time she's defeated in this manner, Danny remarks that the way of defeating her was so obvious but he was oblivious to it due to his "C-Student" level of intelligence). Though as shown in "The Fright Before Christmas", she can use her powers at will. This is a sub-power of Reality Warping. ** Granting Power: The most common use for her power is to grant anybody ghost powers like she does with Tucker, Dash and Paulina in her first appearance. ** Wish Granting Empowerment: 'In "''Memory Blank", it is learned she gets stronger and bigger with every wish she grants. * '''Intangibility Denail: She can prevent Danny from using some of his intangibility. * Spectral Body Manipulation: She can manipulate her body at will, usually to transforming her hands into weapons to fight Danny, like a hammer, or a rope, or simply making her hands bigger. ** Gaseous Form: '''She can turn her whole body into a green smoke or mist. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''She is as strong as Danny. * '''Superhuman Resistance: As many other ghosts, she can withstand high amounts of damage without suffering any injury. * Teleportation: She can appear wherever and whenever someone says the word "wish". She appears as a green or pink mist. Weakness Her major weakness stems from the fact that she cannot refuse any wish. She is forced to grant any wish that she hears, even those from her foes that would lead to her downfall. Against, Later ON Sora's Team Desiree was given a mission to fight Sora within the Crystal Gem Temple after Valtor closed the door when the gems left to help the team save beach city from the Heartless invasion. Before Desiree though she could even finish the last minute of the fight, Sora stopped and helped her up, but she looked confused. After hearing Sora asking what SHE wanted, Sora wished for 3 things, one was for her to be healed, the second was for HER to decide to whether or not if she grants whatever wish she hears, and for her to grant only wishes for those she truly trusts. Because of his wishes, the confused Desiree fled and was free to make her own choices and become a free wish ghost with choices of her own. After the team's mission from Beach City, Desiree was found in living room #7 where she stated that she decide to join the team and have Sora as her master, and gave Nate her Yo-Kai medal she gained from the Yo-Kai world, courtesy of King Enma. Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lovers Category:Deceased characters Category:Slippery (class) Yo-Kai Category:Servants Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Traitors Category:Sora's Team Category:Summons Category:Fighters Category:Genies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Flying characters Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Elemental characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Beautiful villains Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Dancers Category:Princesses